The Best Kind of Chocolate
by Emerald-eyes
Summary: Late one night, Sakura gets a craving for chocolate and something else . . . S+S


Author: Emerald-eyes (hot_musturd2001@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Late one night, our favourite couple wants something to eat, and chocolate ice cream is the solution!  
  
Pairing: Sakura/Syaoran  
  
Rating: PG13 for severe face sucking and things that are VERY seriously implied!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never will and it's probably best that I don't - is that a cream donut?  
  
Notes: Yes, I don't normally write stuff this perverted but face it, they're adults in this and they will have a life. I'm not saying I'll ever write a full-blown lemon, I can't. Also, I am trying to focus on the playfulness of their relationship, and I might write a marriage fic after this. Its great fun writing fluff!! Also, this isn't my best stuff, I wrote it while in a severe writer's block as an attempt to escape, it didn't work.  
  
Feedback: Im not ashamed of it, Im a review whore! So gimmie, gimmie, gimmie a review after I write this . . . Completed: Third of August, 2003.  
  
---*---  
  
The Best Kind of Chocolate  
  
Syaoran ran one finger along the curve of his wife's duvet covered hips and she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, her mouth forming a perfect little pink pout and he smiled at her. He lay back from his propped up position and rested his head on his pillow, one hand behind his head and another resting on his stomach. It was a serene picture in the Li master bedroom should anyone peek in.  
  
A little down the dark hallway, a small room housed a small bed, along with about a million stuffed animals and books. The littlest Li also slept peacefully, a little thumb stuck in her mouth and one perfect hand draped across a teddy bear. A teddy bear that was breathing, Kero, Cherry's favourite toy of all, even though Uncle Eriol did put spells on her toys to make them alive.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, not believing his luck as he turned his head to once again, look at Sakura. Moonlight dappled across her innocent face and she changed her position to rest her head against his chest. He draped a protective arm across her and the watched as her eyelids fluttered open revealing emerald pools that Syaoran merrily drowned in.  
  
She smiled and looked up; and cocked her head to one side "what's keeping you up?"  
  
He squeezed her arm affectionately "nothing Sakura, just thinking"  
  
She rolled off him, much to his disappointment and got out of the bed. She absentmindedly turned to the direction of their daughter's bedroom. He got out after her, and walked softly down the hall, to find his wife leaning against their daughter's door frame. He put his two arms around her and kissed her bare shoulders, before resting his chin there. She smiled peacefully and said in a quiet whisper "why did I check on her? God, I must be losing my mind."  
  
He whispered back "Not losing your mind at all, with the kind of life we lead, it's important to make sure she doesn't get hurt."  
  
She turned and put her arms around his waist "You're so cute when you're protective"  
  
He kissed the top of her nose and playfully said "I don't normally think of myself as 'cute', more, rugged and manly."  
  
She grinned and pulled out of his embrace and wandered towards the kitchen, he quickly moved into the bed room and kissed Cherry's forehead and pulled up her duvet. He then closed the door, leaving a small gap open, and walked quickly towards the kitchen. He saw Sakura pulling out some chocolate ice cream from the freezer and crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled and whispered "want some?"  
  
He shook his head as best he could "I'll take yours."  
  
Sakura grabbed two spoons from the drawer and the two sank to floor, eating the heavenly chocolate ice-cream in the harsh artificial from the freezer, straight from the carton.  
  
"Mmm." Sakura moaned, her eyes closed from the sheer taste of it. Syaoran personally couldn't agree more as he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss, tasting the chocolate all over her tongue. She moaned again into his mouth, for a completely different reason.  
  
They broke apart, panting for breath; she giggled "Now that is how ice cream is meant to be tasted"  
  
He nodded and she sighed "If only Cherry wasn't here, she's such a light sleeper and I don't plan on completely traumatizing her."  
  
He pouted and she quick as lightning was on his lips again, nipping and sucking his bottom lip, driving him crazy, "Sakura-a-a, I'll lose control and I'll take you right here in a big, puddly chocolate mess."  
  
She blushed and mumbled quietly "sounds like fun . . ."  
  
Syaoran shook his head and sighed "yes, yes it does but . . . maybe later, like, tomorrow?"  
  
She ginned and nodded fervently "very happy with that solution"  
  
He shook his head in mock disgust "you are completely perverted, you know that?"  
  
She giggled and leaned her forehead on his "and you love it, and me."  
  
Syaoran grinned, dropping his disgust "yeah, can't argue with that."  
  
Sakura picked herself up off the floor and straightened her mid-thigh, light pink nightie and calmly put the ice cream back in the fridge. He sounded his unhappiness with an extremely sexy "aww" that in Sakura's mind, should be illegal. She closed the fridge door and pulled him up, and she let go of his hands and began to sway her hips as she walked back to their bedroom. He practically chased her up the hall and into the room.  
  
She giggled and whispered "Ya know, I do know this nifty silence spell"  
  
She backed up onto the bed and he followed her, grabbing the back of her neck so they were both on their knees in the middle of the bed, and gave her a bruising kiss. In between the frenzied pants, he smirked "Knew there was a reason I loved you."  
  
She whispered a few words under her breath and almost automatically the room became completely sound-proofed, she smirked a very evil smirk of her own "no silence, I like to hear you when you. . . "  
  
He grabbed her wist and pulled her as close as possible, so their foreheads were touching "we forgot the chocolate ice cream"  
  
She made to move so she could go get it, and he dragged her back and plonked her down in his lap "I said we forgot it baby, but we definatly don't need it . . ."  
  
She grinned and threw him down, pinning his wrists "what did I do to deserve you?"  
  
And after our couple were finished, Syaoran turned to look at her, her face bright, her cheeks rosy and her eyes glittering and he concluded to himself that Sakura was indeed the best chocolate in the world.  
  
----*---- 


End file.
